Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle
Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle is a Super Mario 64 movie by MarioMario54321. Story Part 1: Mario is swimming in the Real World's Atlantic Ocean. He is glad to have brought a map with him to avoid swimming into the Bermuda Triangle, where many aircraft and ships have disappeared. Meanwhile, CandyCao7 reveals his latest plan to get rid of the Mario brothers to Yogamoanyo: they will travel to the three tips of the Bermuda Triangle (Miami, San Juan and Bermuda Island), locate a generator on each, and deactivate the three generators. This will allow the villains to access a hidden island at the center of the Triangle. Yoga agrees to the plan. Candy and Yoga head off to Florida and deactivate the generator in Miami. Candy warns that if all three generators are destroyed, then the hidden island will resurface. A few days later, they make it to Puerto Rico and deactivate the generator in San Juan, although Yoga has some difficulty finding it. They reach Bermuda Island itself, where Yoga demands the Music Guy change the music to "anything tropical". The final generator is successfully deactivated, but the people discover them and the pair is forced to make a quick escape. At Princess Peach's Castle, Mario and Luigi answers the door only to be accosted by assailants, presumably Candy and Yoga. Back at San Juan, the third generator has been reactivated. Part 2: MarioMario54321 has called NarutoFan011019, Onilink10 and Jonnycage100 over to the castle. He informs them of the Mario brothers' capture and tells them they must each destroy one of the generators. NarutoFan claims Miami, Onilink claims dibs on San Juan, and Jonnycage decides to take Bermuda Island. MM54321 heads to the center of the Bermuda Triangle. Later, MM54321 is swimming through the ocean, about to enter the Triangle. An out-of-universe note informs viewers that the sky is actually a re-texture of Dire Dire Dock's Mountain Wall and notes its superiority to the one used in the first part. As MM54321 enters the Triangle it suddenly becomes very foggy. The fog causes Lakitu's camera quality to deteriorate, resulting in the video briefly becoming black and white. MM54321 expresses trouble seeing right before the camera cuts to black. Hours later, the camera begins working again. MM54321 has traveled all the way back to the castle. Unable to swim to the center of the Bermuda Triangle, MM54321 contacts NASA and acquires a space shuttle. He flies up to the upper atmosphere and jumps out of the shuttle into the center of the Triangle. Part 3: MM54321 is still falling. Meanwhile, Yoga has discovered why Candy does not want to have the island rise again: destroying the three generators would also shut down the Bermuda Triangle, making the villains vulnerable. In Miami, NarutoFan finds the Miami generator. Before it can be destroyed, a character whose name is censored reveals themselves. They have been sent by Candy and Yoga to guard the generator. In San Juan, Onilink has trouble finding the second generator. When they find it, another character with a censored name confronts them. At Bermuda Island, a lifeguard confronts Johnnycage, warning them of the danger tampering the generator will bring. The lifeguard claims the generator is necessary for the maintenance of the natural order. The hero tells them he needs to rescue the Mario brothers. Before Johnnycage can destroy the generator, another minion of Candy and Yoga appears. MM54321 finally lands in a pool of water. He realizes he has finally entered the Bermuda Triangle itself. MM54321 collects a few triangle-shaped coins before being pulled into a whirlpool. Part 4: MM54321 falls beneath the whirlpool into a new environment. This region is a cuboid, grassy plain is floating mid-air in a multi-color void. It is inhabited by Goomba-like entities with black, triangle-shaped masses for eyes and pointed triangular teeth. The hero discovers the triangle-eyed Goombas do not have legs: their heads simply float above their feet in defiance of gravity. MM54321 concludes the abundance of triangles in the anatomy of native species and the structure of land means the area is the hidden island. The hero continues to explore. He takes the shell of a Koopa Troopa to reach the top of the island. The shell runs out before he can reach the top. After the music is changed, he encounters a group of Piranha Plants with incredibly sharp teeth. He also notices the boxes, which have not been re-textured. With a lift from a Trianchuck-ya, MM54321 finally reaches the top. He decides to drain the lake. MM54321 asks for the Music Guy to change the soundtrack to something he really likes (besides Strong Bad). After the music changes, he tries to feed the Trianchuck-ya to a fish. The first attempt fails but a second fish eats the Trianchuck-ya, along with the hero. Part 5: The guard of the Miami generator is revealed to be King Bob-omb. NarutoFan defeats the evil king and destroys the generator. The people are not pleased by the development until they are told the heroes plan to defeat Candy and Yoga. Back at the hidden island, MM54321 has escaped from the fish and goes inside of the island, where he finds the evil Bermuda Master. The Bermuda Master attacks him on a platform with invisible walls. After the Master is defeated, they tell MM54321 Candy and Yoga are waiting for him at the bottom of the island. The San Juan generator guard is revealed to be Big Bully. After Onilink defeats the Bully, he also has to take out its brother and three smaller bullies. The generator is destroyed, starting a forest fire. Onilink uses a magic sword to extinguish the fire, to the amazement of onlookers. In the hidden island, MM54321 finds the entrance to Candy's secret lair. He enters the lair and Candy taunts him. The hero falls off a platform into darkness. The boss of the Bermuda Island generator is the Ice Bully. Johnnycage defeats the bully and destroys the final generator. Text at the end teases the next episode will contain the final battle. Part 6: Yoga is about to tell Candy of the recent events, but the other villain already knows: the three generators have been destroyed and the island has risen. Candy reveals he has set a trap for MM54321. MM54321 has landed on a star-shaped platform with a black and grey star in the center. He touches the star and is transported to a battle between himself, Candy and Yoga. MM54321 is knocked off the platform and impaled by the flagpole. The teaser claims Part 7 will contain Candy taking over the world and killing the Mario brothers. Part 7: The intro reveals the previous installment's ending and credits were fake. The real final battle between the villainous duo and MM54321 begins. In the end, the duo is defeated and killed by flagpole impalement. The heroes decide to go back home and watch the Mighty B. The credits mention the video special was inspired by Nikkonolasco's "The Treasure of the Bermuda Triangle". Characters * Bermuda Master * Bessie the Mighty B (mentioned) * Big Bullies * CandyCao7 * Fish * Goombas * Ice Bully * Jonnycage100 * King Bob-omb * Koopa Troopa * Lakitu * Lifeguard * Luigi * MarioMario54321 * Mario * Music Guy * NarutoFan011019 * Nikkonolasco (mentioned) * Onilink10 * People * Piranha Plants * Shy Guy * Trianchuck-ya * Yogamoanyo Gallery Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle- Part 1 Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle- Part 2 Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle- Part 3 Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle- Part 4 Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle- Part 5 Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle- Part 6 Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle- Part 7 External Links * YouTube playlist Category:Movies Category:MM54321's Videos